Ganimedes
by Agth4
Summary: Harry y su excéntrica historia de amor, celos, diversión, traición y pasión con el rey de los Dioses. Porque Harry jamás podrá tener una vida normal. Slash Zeus/Harry Potter. (Una extraña pareja lo sé, pero me parece interesante)
1. El playboy de la cafetería

Esto cuenta como secuestro, estoy seguro, si un ave más grande de lo normal con las alas color oro te toma de tu suéter y te comienza a elevar terminado por literalmente volar contigo colgando y votando tu querido café latte, deberías llamar a la policía esto debe estar de alguna forma en contra de la ley, estoy completamente seguro.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo fue que el "elegido" termino siendo parte de algún tipo de parodia a Ganimedes? Pues lo sospecho. Verás hace unas dos semanas mi vida se vio envuelta en un hombre, que ahora que voy colgando en un águila me doy cuenta de porque era tan bueno en la cama, este "hombre" apareció un día en una cafetería y desde entonces mi vida es más complicada de lo que ya era, y déjame recordarte que soy Harry "El niño que vivió" Potter, mi vida de por si es complicada.

Fue un día lluvioso, como todos los días en Londres, así que decidí ir a tomarme una bebida caliente en alguna cafetería muggle y aprovecharía de comer alguna que otra tarta de melaza. Ya hacía un año desde que había acabado con Voldemort y unos 5 meses desde que había terminado mi relación, si se le puede llamar así, con Ginny. Mi vida por fin era mía, no más correr de un lado a otro por culpa de un hombre sin nariz que me quiere matar, ni fingir que me gustaban las mujeres para hacer feliz a Ginny o a Molly, podía tener paz… o eso creía.

Después de caminar unos minutos bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, porque se me olvido en mi casa y no podía conjurar uno porque estaba rodeado de muggles, decidí entrar a un lugar llamado "El jardín de Perséfone" una bonita cafetería con exquisitos postres asomándose por la vitrina. Me senté lo más cerca que pude de la ventana, me gustaba la lluvia y no la gente así que el lugar era perfecto, me pedí un latte y una tarta de melaza.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, pensé en Hermione y Ron, en como toda mi vida había cambiado y ellos seguían aquí, todo muy pacífico hasta que sin ningún aviso un hombre se sentó en la otra silla que había en mi mesa, me sobresalte y él con total tranquilidad y algo de coquetería me sonrío.

-Hey -Dijo en forma de saludo, con voz grave y potente.

-Eh, lo siento pero ¿te conozco?- No quería ser grosero, pero venir y sentarse en mi mesa sin pedir si quiera permiso me desconcertó un poco.

-No, pero con lo guapo que eres podrías llegar a hacerlo en muy poco tiempo-No sé qué cara habré puesto pero me sonroje, eso sí que sí.

El hombre aunque fuera lo suficiente mayor como para ser mi padre era realmente guapo; Tenía ojos grises tormentosos, no como los de Sirius mi querido padrino, que parecía tener plata fundida en vez de iris, este señor tenía una tormenta a punto de lanzar rayos acompañado por cejas negras pobladas que hacían que su cara tomara un aire infalible y su cabello largo negro tomado en una informal coleta, lo hacían ver salvaje y elegante al mismo tiempo.

-Zeus –Dijo mientras tendía su mano.

-¿Zeus? ¿Cómo el dios griego?-Un nombre fuera de lo común francamente, era imposible no preguntar.

-Sí, él mismo-En ese momento no capte muy bien a lo que se refería, ahora todo se hace mucho más obvio-¿Y tú?

-Harry, Harry Potter-No tienes idea de la alegría que se me hacía presentarme a alguien y que no me reconociera. Pensando que me estrecharía la mano, extendí la mía pero resulta que lo que recibí fue un beso en el dorso, con nerviosismo quite la mano e intente disimular lo mucho que me estaba atrayendo este misterioso "Zeus".

Me miró y soltó una suave, pero irremediablemente, sensual risa.

-Un café doble por favor, preciosa-Terminó con un guiño. La camarera con una pequeña risita alagada fue por su café. Mientras yo empezaba a pensar en cómo matar a este tipo sin ir a la cárcel, me coquetea y luego va y también le tira piropos a la camarera, o sea ¡por favor! ¡Sigo aquí!-No te pongas celoso, es un simple piropo, a quien pienso llevar a la cama es a ti no a ella.

-¿P-Perdón?-Casi me atraganto con el café, me sonroje y además tartamudee, ya verás que soy un poquito obvio para estas cosas.

Rio otra vez y agregó- Que, al que pienso llevar a la cama y hacerle de todo es a ti, no a ella. ¿Así o más claro? Porque si quieres te doy detalles de lo que pienso hacerte-De sonrojo fuerte, pase a sonrojo nivel tomate con insolación y de nerviosismo, a pre infarto cardiaco.

-L-lo siento, p-pero te, te acabo de c-conocer-Literalmente lo conocía hace menos de diez minutos.

-Primero follamos, luego nos conocemos, yo no veo el problema-Dijo con su cara de "Pfff… o sea obvio"

-¡P-pues yo sí!-Te hago una lista de más de diez páginas.

-No te pongas así mi amor-Dijo tomando mi mano. En menos de cinco minutos y ya había violado mi espacio personal más veces que cualquier otra persona-Hay un hotel bastante bonito por aquí cerca; lo hacemos, gimes, me das tu número, hablamos, lo volvemos a hacer, vuelves a ge-

-¡No! ¡C-cállate!-Mira soy una persona que no está acostumbrada a interactuar con mucha gente, menos a coquetear y mucho menos a coquetear teniendo tan poco filtro-¿P-puedes dejar de s-ser tan directo?

Se rio otra vez pero con más fuerza, y me miró como diciendo "¿te parece que estoy siendo directo? Puedo ser mucho peor". Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra obscenidad, llego la preciosísima mesera con su café doble.

-Gracias, lindura-¡Es que lo pateaba con todo y camarera! .Lo hacía con querer, porque mientras hablaba me miraba y además el muy hijo de su… madre me sonreía-Tienes una figura preciosa.

-Por favor… No es cierto-Dijo con voz chillona y falsa modestia.

-Que sí… ¿No es cierto Harry, que tiene una figura bellísima?-Bellísima tu put—

-Muy linda, la verdad-Ella rio y él me miro con sorna-Necesito ir al baño con permiso; Zeus, señorita…

Me levante y camine con total tranquilidad al baño de hombres que se encontraba justo al costado izquierdo del lugar donde debía pagar antes de irme, cosa que por cierto haría pronto, quería tranquilidad no un hombre con pinta de playboy burlándose de mi con una mesera. Entre a un baño personal, nunca me han gustado mucho los orinales y después de terminar mi necesidades por tanto café, salí a lavarme las manos porque francamente aún no me terminaba mi tarta de melaza y no quería hacerlo con las manos sucias.

-Tienes un muy bonito trasero-Tan poético este hombre.

-¿No deberías estar llevando a la mesera a ese bonito hotel que esta por aquí cerca, para hacerlo con ella, hacerla gemir y pedirle su número?-

-Tienes una muy sarcástica forma de decirme que estas celoso-Sus manos estaba en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba a mí con paso lento.

-¡¿Cuando fue que yo dije eso?!-Me guarde las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar a la salida.

-Epa, epa… ¿Dónde se supone que va el muchachito bonito?-Me tomo del torso con su brazo arrastrándome lejos de mi pobre libertad.

-Lejos de ti, mínimo dos kilómetros-Intente forcejear con su musculoso brazo pero me apretó más cerca de su pecho.

-Mmh vamos a ver… no, eso no va a suceder. Cuando dije que pensaba follarte hablaba en serio primor-Antes de que le contestara con un cortes "vete a la mierda" me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, así nada más en un plis-plas como si hubiéramos sido novios de toda la vida. Mientras que él estaba besándome con toda la calma del mundo, a mí me estaba dando ya más menos el quinto paro cardiaco desde que conocí a este pelmazo de Zeus.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!-Me intente separar de él mientras me limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Ni lo intentes no te voy a soltar-Su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras más forcejeaba y para mi humillación no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro, así que como última opción no me quedo nada más que hacer que ocupar una técnica llamada "Patada en donde más duele", se bien que es una técnica algo sucia pero era eso o estamparle un Crucius en toda la cara y después de todo no quería terminar metido en Azkabán por este idiota, aunque ahora que lo pienso… No es tan mala idea.

-¡Joder!-Como me esperaba el señor Molestia se agarró sus bolas divinas y me soltó. Yo obviamente salí corriendo más rápido que Snitch Dorada, golpeando desafortunadamente y sin querer a la preciosa mesera ¡upsi dupsi!

Pensando que Zeus se había quedado con las manos en las bolas mientras decía alguna que otra mala palabra, comencé a caminar lento pero el hombre ya estaba, como por arte de magia (guiño guiño), en la puerta a menos de un metro de mí. Me dirigió una mirada entremezclada de odio, burla e interés o lo que sea que haya sido esa mirada. Sin si quiera pensarlo me puse a correr porque francamente lo primero que se me ocurrió que este hombre haría era pegarme o violarme, y ninguna de esas ideas era muy de mi agrado.

-¡Tú maldito mocoso! ¡Ven aquí!-Casi saque mi varita y en vez de darle con un Cruciatus le daría con un Avada Kedavra, que llamarme mocoso me saca de mis casillas.

Decidí correr más rápido, pero tenía la sensación de que hiciese lo que hiciese me alcanzaría de igual manera. Así que cuando llegue a un callejón me metí con suma rapidez y me aparecí, pero lo raro fue que aunque le técnicamente le estaba dando la espalda a Zeus mientras corría, cuando ya estaba transportándome juré a verlo visto en frente de mí.

Y así comenzó todo. Ni un año, ¡Ningún maldito año tranquilo puedo tener!


	2. A Zeus le apetece secuestrarme

**_Por cierto la increíble historia de Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenece a Rick Riordan y la maravillosa e inimitable historia de Harry Potter (y sus personajes) de Jk. Rowling._**

* * *

Muy enfrascado que estaba en mi historia y me acabo de dar cuenta que creo estar, sin poder creérmelo, cruzando el mar hacia américa, mi lógica dice "eso es imposible" pero he estado viendo el mar por unos minutos y te juro que recuerdo haber escuchado a Zeus decir algo como "Mi casa queda en América, aunque nací en Grecia, pero tengo la costumbre de mudarme muy seguido" ¿Por qué a mí siempre me pasan las cosas que no tienen sentido? Tan solo detenerme a pensar que, literalmente, estoy colgando de un águila que pertenece a un Dios de la mitología griega con el que me acosté y que ahora parece querer secuestrarme llevándome al Olimpo que para la sorpresa de nadie queda en América, decir eso en voz alta me marea.

Siguiendo con mí historia…

Recuerdo que después de escapar decidí que jamás volvería a esa cafetería ¡En mi puta vida! Después de estar unos días en mi apartamento que queda en el centro del Londres Muggle, decidí que quería salir un rato con mis amigos, por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? Vamos al caldero chorreante y luego compramos una que otra cosa en el callejón Diagon-Hablaba con Hermione por teléfono porque Ron nunca se acostumbró a usar uno, intentamos enseñarle, Hermione y yo, pero jamás lo logramos siempre terminaba confundido y estresado, ya que nunca entendió cómo es que éramos capaces de ocupar "esa cosa eléctrica" sin magia y además decía que acordarse de todos esos números era una molestia más grande que estar con Umbrich. Así fue que decidimos seguir contactándonos por correo mágico o llamando a Hermione.

-Lo siento muchísimo Harry, pero hoy debo ir al médico, últimamente no me he sentido bien, pero… ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a ver al Medi-mago y luego vamos a comer juntos a alguna parte? Por cierto Ron esta de turno con George en su tienda así que no podrá acompañarnos pero aun así vale ¿no?-Francamente siempre disfruté de la compañía de ambos por igual.

-Claro que sí, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, pero ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te sientes muy mal?-Si Hermione quería ir al médico era porque realmente no se sentía bien, es una chica muy fuerte.

-Solo nauseas pero… están siendo muy constantes y… tengo la sensación de que algo me está pasando, estoy segura de que no es solo un simple resfrío-La conozco tanto como ella me conoce a mí, sé que sabe lo que tiene y va a ver al doctor solo para que le afirme que ella tiene razón.

-Bien, nos vemos en San Mungo entonces ¿A qué hora?-

Al final decidimos que a las 3:40 PM era una buena hora, ya que su consulta empezaba a las 5:00.

Debo decir que nunca sé que cojones ponerme para salir, ¿Jeans? ¿Negros o azules? ¿Camiseta, camisa o suéter? ¿Botas, zapatillas o zapatos? Me complico mucho la vida a veces. Al final decidí ponerme unos Jeans azules, un suéter rojo, botas negras y el único abrigo largo que tengo, que es negro con botones plata, si no fuera por el rojo de mi suéter diría que soy un poco sobrio.

Decidí simplemente aparecerme a las afueras de Purge y Dowse para luego entrar, no sé qué sería de mi vida si no fuera mago, tan solo de pensar en adentrarme al metro me pone de los nervios; toda esa gente apretada, con poca ventilación y— ¡Agh! ¡Horrible!

-3:43 Harry, llegas tarde-Dijo en forma de saludo Hermione, dándome de paso un beso en la mejilla.

-Por favor, son tres minutos Hermione-Respondí mientras reía.

-Igualmente cuenta, más aún si te pones a pensar en que somos magos, no deberías llegar tarde siendo que puedes aparecerte-Su mano se posó en su cadera como cada vez que me da un sermón, mientras yo ponía en blanco los ojos como cada vez que ella me da un sermón.

-Aunque fuéramos Muggles seguirías quejándote de prácticamente todo-La pura y santa verdad.

-¡Hey! Yo no me quejo de todo-Me golpeo el hombro mientras hacía puchero.

-Casi todo-Me saco la lengua para luego comenzar a caminar a recepción-¿Si no sabes que es lo que tienes entonces a que planta vamos a ir?

-Debemos primero, decírselo a la recepcionista y luego ella nos dirá a donde debemos ir-Hablaba mientras se ponía en la fila-Según sé nos hará pasar a una sala donde un sanador me recibirá, me revisará y cuando sepa que tengo me mandará al piso que debo ir.

Asentí, mientras observaba como delante nuestro un hombre tenía una brazo de mono saliendo de su hombro, el pobre señor que tenía ya sus buenos años encima, intentaba tapar su cabeza ya que la mano sobrante lo intentaba agarrar de las greñas cada vez que podía. Cuando llegamos al mostrador, tal y como dijo Hermione, la señorita nos hizo pasar a una pequeña recepción donde no más de 20 personas esperaban, la mayoría de estas no tenían ningún síntoma visible, lo cual era un gran contraste con la otra recepción en la que los más normal era ver a alguien con un grifo saliendo desde su frente.

-Hermione Granger, su turno- Dijo un hombre vestido con el uniforme de sanador, desde una de las puertas que, suponía, eran donde te debían examinar y revelarte que es lo que tenías.

-¿Me esperas aquí? no creo que se tarde mucho, ten mi bolso por favor-Sostuve su bolso mientras la veía caminar con suavidad y nerviosismo a la sala 4, que era desde donde la habían llamado.

Mientras estaba esperándola mi cabeza se fue directamente hacía ese nombre "Zeus" y tú dirás, lo conociste por menos de una hora y se comportó como un imbécil ¿Cómo es que estas tan encaprichado con él? Pues bueno, he soñado cada uno de los días desde que lo conocí en esa cafetería, con él y no son sueños simples son jodidamente obscenos; Zeus encima de mí follándome, yo de rodillas enfrente al pelmazo este dándole una… ya sabes qué, yo "saltando" sobre—Creo que ya se entendió, la cosa es que cada vez que me pongo a pensar, en lo que sea, termino sonrojándome pensando en mi sueños.

No sé cuánto habrá pasado, pero recuerdo haber estado pensando en sí debería comprarme un nuevo abrigo cuando Hermione salió de la sala, me paré instantáneamente al ver que el doctor me hacía señas para que me acercara, lo que me alarmo aún más fue el rostro pálido y mirada perdida de Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dije mirando al doctor que era, como la mayoría de las personas, más alto que yo.

-Sí, mire… Como decirlo, su esposa está embarazada-Por un segundo me alarme pensando que sería padre, luego recordé que no tenía esposa y que probablemente se refería a Hermione y me sentí estúpido.

-¿Estas embarazada?-Me dirigió una mirada significativa ¿Cómo se supone que va a reaccionar Ron?

Luego de explicarle al Doctor que yo no era el esposo de mi mejor amiga y que le diera un par de indicaciones a Hermione, salimos del hospital. Caminamos un poco hasta que decidí preguntarle qué haría, me respondió que hablaría con Ron cuando este llegara a casa y se disculpó diciendo que se sentía afligida que lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, obviamente la comprendí tan solo tenemos 18 años no estoy muy seguro de sí Ron o la misma Hermione están preparados para criar a un niño y le comente que me avisara cuando hablara con Ron. Al principio pensé en irme directo a mi departamento, pero después de meditarlo un poco decidí ir al callejón Diagon de todas formas, me compraría un abrigo y quizás unos zapatos, para luego irme directo a casa y pedir una pizza a domicilio.

Pasee por distintas tiendas, firme un par de autógrafos a unos niños y deje que una mujer me sacara una fotografía con su hijo, corrí de unas chicas medias locas que comenzaron a intentar besarme o arrancarme un mechón de cabello, no estoy muy seguro. Al final conseguí comprarme el abrigo donde Madame Malkin, sin embargo después del problema de las locas decidí comprar los zapatos en el Londres Muggle y de paso quizás iría a comprar algo al McDonald que queda a unas cuadras de mi edificio.

Termine por comprarme unos botines negros que se ataba con unos cordones del mismo color, me parecieron simples y bonitos. Llegue al McDonald he hice la fila, corta no más de cuatro personas, lo cual es muy raro, cuando faltaban dos personas para mi turno sentí como alguien se paraba detrás de mí.

-Harry-Reconocí la voz en menos de lo que canta un gallo, me voltee con violencia, el tener su voz tan cerca de mi oído provocaba que me diera piel de gallina.

-¡Tú!-Es que no lo podría creer ¿Cómo es que se puede tener tan mala suerte?

Me miraba con sonrisa ladina y no pude evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al darme cuenta que era más guapo de lo que recordaba ¡Joder, es que esta tan bueno! Esa mirada astuta y sagaz, su sonrisa blanca perfecta, su cabello salvaje amarrado con simpleza pero a la vez con elegancia, estaba vestido con una camisa azul que tenía la parte superior desabotonada, acompañada por un abrigo gris largo y por último, algo que me tomo por sorpresa, llevaba barba no muy tupida de hecho lo hacía ver mucho más "macho" y por ende para mi gusto más guapo, pero lo raro aquí es que no recuerdo que hace 4 días, que fue cuando lo conocí, tuviera barba y una barba así no crese en 4 días.

-Babeas mi amor-Hizo énfasis en esto pasando su dedo por debajo de mi labio, como si me limpiara la baba.

-No me toques-Empuje su mano por acto de reflejo francamente, pero se me hizo fácil agregar una advertencia.

-¿Y ahora porque te estás de mal humor? ¿O es que tú siempre vas de mal humor?-Agrego riendo de forma algo burlesca.

-Tú me pones de mal humor-Me voltee al darme cuenta que era mi turno-Un combo de cuarto de libra con queso, por favor.

-¿Qué bebida desea?-Pregunto con amabilidad la muchacha joven, que a la vista no parecía superar los 20 años.

-Coca-Cola, por favor-Cuando estaba pagando sentí como el aliento de Zeus se posaba en mi oído para susúrrame con suavidad.

-Es muy guapa la cajera ¿No crees?-Sentí su aliento caliente acariciar mi oreja.

-Tú tienes graves problemas con las mujeres que trabajan de empleadas en lugares de comida, te l-lo digo en serio-Tartamudee un poco al sentir su risa rosando mi cuello.

Estaba tan concentrado en la voz de Zeus que se me olvido completamente que debía pedir la hamburguesa para llevar, termine sentado con mi bandeja en los últimos asientos del establecimiento junto a Zeus, como un deja vu ¿No?

-No es el lugar más romántico para una cita, pero peor es nada, por lo menos tengo una belleza de ojos verdes sentado conmigo-Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer con rapidez, bebí rápidamente mi bebida he intente no hacer contacto visual. Mientras miraba a la mesa de enfrente vislumbre como un chico pelinegro de ojos oscuros y tez pálida, junto a un chico rubio de ojos azules, nos miraban con mucho interés o mejor dicho nos miraban como si fuéramos la cosa más rara en la faz de la tierra. Después de sentir la mirada de ambos casi atravesándome la cabeza noté que Zeus los miraba con cierta molestia pero a la vez con familiaridad.

-¿Los conoces?-Dije de forma casual mientras comía mis papas fritas.

-¿A quiénes?-Se hizo el desentendido mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-La pareja de chicos que nos miran como si fuéramos fenómenos de circo-Dije levantando la ceja, me miró con desinterés y sarcasmo, como diciendo que yo era estúpido-No te hagas el idiota, se nota que te conocen y tú a ellos.

-Ni idea de que hablas-Dijo mirándome a los ojos provocándome un escalofrío, nada agradable la verdad, su mirada y su voz fue de advertencia casi amenaza; vuelve a insistirme y lo lamentaras.

-Bueno, siento a verte incomodado, con permiso-Me levante con mi bandeja para botar la basura, me moleste y muchísimo. Él es quien insiste en acercase a mí, me molesta, me coquetea y luego va y me trata de idiota, además que por poco y me mata, estoy exagerando pero por la mirada que me dio te juro que pensé que me lanzaría un rayo por los ojos.

Pase por el lado de la parejita que me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, boté lo que debía y me lleve lo que me quedaba de bebida, mientras hacía todo esto los oí susurrar.

-Es Zeus, definitivamente es él ¿Qué hace en Londres? ¿Y quién es el chico de ojos verdes brillantes?-Dijo el chico rubio en voz baja.

-Ni idea, quizás está de vacaciones como nosotros, o es un viaje para ponerle los cuernos por millonésima vez a su esposa y qué sé yo quien es "el chico de ojos verdes brillantes" sí quieres puedes ir a preguntarle-Hizo el gesto de las comillas con algo de enfado. Pero en ese momento ni lo noté lo único que me quedo rondado en la mente fue el "ponerle los cuernos a su esposa por millonésima vez".

-¿Te acabas de poner celoso?-Escuche la risa dulce del chico rubio y como el pelinegro refunfuñaba que se podía ir a no sé dónde.

Estaba furioso, el hombre tenía esposa, era obvio, era un hombre guapo y maduro, se denotaba que tenía dinero ¿Cómo no iba a tener esposa? Y el muy cerdo le ha puesto los cuernos muchas veces y además ¿Cómo es que esos chicos lo sabían? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y Zeus era de otro país? Porque dijeron que podía estar de vacaciones, pero si ni acento tiene, habla totalmente el inglés de aquí, muy Londinense a mi parecer.

Salí del lugar a camino suave, intente por todos los medios no voltear para que Zeus no pensara que me importaba porque NO ME IMPORTA, nada de nada. Adivina que paso mientras caminaba, se puso a llover ¡y yo sin paraguas! Y además no era lluvia suave, comenzó a llover a cantaros con todo y truenos, estaba de tan mal humor que juro que podría partirle la cara alguien. Sentí como un auto pasaba a mi lado y por poco me moja, era un auto azul eléctrico de esos que se notan que son caros a simple vista, se estaciono a mi lado y toco la bocina, la ventana se comenzó a abrir y obviamente apareció el imbécil de turno.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dije con molestia aunque estaba tiritando bajo la lluvia.

-Sube-Simple y conciso.

-Púdrete-Igual de simple, igual de conciso.

Me miró con exasperación y cerro la ventana, como creí que seguiría con su camino, yo seguí por el mío, pero a los pasos escuche como la puerta del auto se cerraba, voltee y vi como el Sr. Cargante se baja de su auto, con su cara cargante, su mirada cargante y su pelo mojado por la lluvia jodidamente cargante. Me pare con los brazos enlazados apoyándome en una pierna y lo mire dándole a entender que mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-No me respondió simplemente camino hasta quedar enfrente de mí, como el tipo este es como 2 cabezas más alto que yo tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba. Me espere hasta que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se agacho levemente y sin que yo me lo esperara me tomo y me puso como un saco de papas sobre su hombro-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Zeus joder! ¡Bájame!

No me hizo ni puto caso, simplemente me llevo hasta su auto mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba, cuando logre darle una patada, no tengo idea donde solo sé que lo patee, me dio una nalgada tan fuerte que creo que debió dejarme la mano marcada en el trasero.

-Quédate quieto de una buena vez, o te van a llegar esta vez dos azotes-Su voz se puso más grave y mi sonrojo más profundo, porque quiera aceptarlo o no, me calentaba muchísimo que me hablara de esa forma… ¡Joder qué vergüenza!

Abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil, me dejo dentro y cerró la puerta, intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada y no sé podía abrir de dentro.

-Seguro de niños-Dijo riéndose de mi pobre situación-Entonces ¿Dónde queda tu casa o prefieres que te lleve a la mía?

-¿Sabes qué esto cuenta cómo secuestro?-Se río con burla y puso a andar el auto.

* * *

Hola! Soy nueva en todo esto, ni siquiera se como escribir una nota de autor, en serio. Por cierto, no estoy muy segura en que día debería actualizar, solo sé que probablemente será los fin de semana. Gracias por las review ¡En serio! c:  
¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!  
Besitos.


	3. ¡Lo que tú quieras Daddy!

**_Por cierto la increíble historia de Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenece a Rick Riordan y la maravillosa e inimitable historia de Harry Potter (y sus personajes) de Jk. Rowling._**

* * *

 _¿Recuerdas lo de la mala suerte? Bueno… se me acaban de caer los anteojos al mar atlántico, si, ahorita, no más lentes ¡Adiós! ¡Se fueron y no volverán! Ah… no veo nada._

-¡Secuestro! ¡ESTO ES SECUESTRO!-Dije gritando al oído de Zeus tan fuerte como podía, he de agregar que seguía en el asiento trasero o si no, quizás me hubiera amordazado al primer grito que di.

-Se verá más como secuestro si sigues gritando, porque te voy a poner una cinta en tu boquita gritona-Dijo agarrando con su mano mis mejillas apretándolas con fuerza, dejándolas adoloridas.

-Esa frase te hace sonar aún más como un psicópata y ¡Literalmente me acabas de SE-CU-ES-TRAR!-Me miró, rodó los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente, abrió la guantera para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor.

-Tú no te cansas ¿Eh?-Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios carnosos-¿Quieres prender mi cigarro?

-¿Te quieres pudrir en el quinto infierno?-Se carcajeó tambaleando el tubillo de tabaco, que ahora intentaba encender con solo una mano, lográndolo con bastante facilidad, dejando el mechero en el asiento del copiloto. Me senté con enfado y nos quedamos en un extraño silencio, mientras Zeus esperaba el cambio de color del semáforo.

-El chico de cabello negro es hijo de mi hermano, el chico rubio su novio, supongo-Saco el tema sin aviso, exhalando el humo del cigarro, mientras abría con tranquilidad la ventana dando paso a un aire frío mezclado con humedad, dejando salir el humo que hace unos segundos me estaba empezando a disgustar.

-Pudiste haber dicho eso y no hablarme como si quisieras golpearme-Dije mientras secaba mis lentes, mojados por haber caminado bajo la lluvia.

-Ah ¿Cómo decirlo?... no me agrada que me contradigan, se podría decir que no estoy acostumbrado, siento la rudeza- Su voz fue suave al afirmar esto, como si supiera que estaba mal e intentaba, de alguna forma, ser amable. Sonaba como un rey obligado a dar explicaciones, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, lo que fuese, dio verde y Zeus puso a andar el auto-¿Y? ¿A mi casa o a la tuya?

-… ¡A ninguna! Déjame bajar para poder irme solo a casa, por favor-Fue casi suplica. Aunque al principio titubee, ya que había sido un chocante momento interesante y el cambio de conversación me dejo en blanco por unos segundos. Se me había olvidado que iba en un automóvil con un hombre que solo había visto 2 veces, y que fácilmente podría contar como un secuestrador.

-Estoy siendo amable, está lloviendo torrencialmente con truenos y relámpagos, te doy la posibilidad de ir a dejarte a tu casa o de refugiarte en la mía-Dijo como si realmente todo lo que hubiera dicho eran sus verdaderas intenciones y ambos sabíamos que no lo eran. Pero por otra parte no quería mojarme bajo la lluvia y cada vez me molestaba menos la compañía de Zeus; pero el ir a su casa podía llegar a ser peligroso, si estaba en mi casa y llegaba a pasar algo podría usar magia. Francamente con este hombre se me olvida que soy mago ¡Por Dios!

-Bueno, ¿serías tan amable de llevarme a mi casa?... Por favor-Su cara fue bastante graciosa, parecía no esperárselo, como cuando estas tirando de un objeto y otra persona sostiene la otra parte, y sin esperarlo la parte contraria suelta el objeto sin mayor lucha.

-Me esperaba un poco más de resistencia, después de gritarme que te estaba secuestrando hasta casi romperme un tímpano…-Reí espontáneamente, y automáticamente Zeus volteo con una mirada y una sonrisa que, en el momento, no supe bien cómo explicar-¿Acabas de reír?

-¿Si?-No capté a que venía la pregunta hasta después de unos segundos, dándome cuenta que nunca había dado una carcajada frente a él.

-Ya estaba creyendo que más bello no podías ser y me sales con esto, tu risa es casi tan bonita como tus ojos, aunque creo que eso no es posible-Me sonrojé, muchísimo, pero de verdad ¡muchísimo! Sentí al instante el ardor de mis mejillas, y mi corazón casi tan desbocado como una fogata a la cual se le intentaba apagar con gasolina-Tienes una facilidad increíble para ruborizarte de formas muy llamativas.

-N-no estoy nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de c-comentarios-Tartamudee, como es común en mí cada vez que quiero expresarme estando avergonzado e incómodo o estresado o… bueno creo que tiendo tartamudear mucho.

-¿Es en serio?-Me miró con suma extrañeza casi como si hubiera dicho que la tierra era plana-¿Por qué? Eres bonito; tus padres, amigos y pretendientes debieron habértelo repetido lo suficiente para que estés bien habituado.

-Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado-Susurré con un tono más amargo de lo que esperaba. Zeus me miró, quizás por mi tono o por la mirada que le dediqué; pero pareció comprender rápidamente que, algo de lo que había dicho, me afecto-Por cierto, tendremos que dar la vuelta, hemos pasado la calle donde debías doblar hace más menos unos minutos.

[...]

-Aquí, en este edificio-Le indiqué donde detenerse, era un edificio de grandes apartamentos.

Jamás me ha gustado mucho el lujo, pero después de la guerra tenía tanto dinero que se me salía por las orejas, comenzando por el oro que ya era de mi pertenencia, luego todo lo que me dejó Sirius que era una fortuna gigantesca, el ganar una orden de Merlín de primera clase viene con una cantidad de dinero para nada pequeña, que por cierto intenté declinar pero no aceptaron un no como respuesta, además del dinero que me regaló la familia Malfoy al haber ayudado a que no los enviaran a Azkaban, aunque ese dinero lo doné a los niños huérfanos de la guerra; sin embargo no importa lo mucho que donara siempre terminaba teniendo demasiado dinero, así que decidí invertir en un apartamento bonito y con un poco más de lujos de lo normal, prefiriendo que la prensa me dejara en paz, opté por vivir en el Londres muggle.

El lugar tan solo tiene 10 pisos pero cada uno de estos es una residencia individual, por lo cual cada departamento, literalmente, ocupa toda una planta. Al principio no sabía qué hacer con tanto espacio, siempre viví en lugares realmente pequeños, una alacena era un gran ejemplo de esto; pero con ayuda de Hermione y Luna logré decorar la casa, aparte de lo principal (la habitación, los baños, la cocina, el salón, etc.) agregue una biblioteca con libros que ella misma me había regalado y con los que había en Grimmauld Place, una sala de artes donde podía pintar y dibujar, un par de habitaciones de invitados y aun así tengo habitaciones que me sobran totalmente desocupadas.

-Bonito lugar-Dijo mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Gracias por traerme eres muy amable… supongo-Susurré lo último. Noté como comenzó a bajarse él también del auto. Y le mire de brazos cruzados cuando estuvo enfrente de mí, como diciéndole: "Sabía que tenías dobles intenciones."

-Te traje hasta tu casa y ¿No me invitarás a entrar? Me parece una falta de respeto-Dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Aun así me sentí un poco mal y, porque soy idiota, lo invite a pasar.

[...]

-Si por azares del destino llega haber un terremoto, tendrás que bajar diez plantas para salir ¿Te das cuenta? ¿No?-Dijo con tono, aunque muy leve, de preocupación.

-Aquí no hay terremotos Zeus-Reí por lo bajo, a la vez que me daba cuenta que realmente él, era de otro país, a pesar de que su acento no lo demostrara.

-¡Oh! Claro, estoy de vacaciones aquí, mi casa queda en América aunque nací en Grecia, pero tengo la costumbre de mudarme muy seguido-En el momento me pareció un tema delicado así que, mientras abría la puerta, decidí no adentrarme en el tema-Realmente es una bella casa, muy tu estilo.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es mi estilo?-Dije riendo suavemente mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba dentro del armario, que realmente me recordaba mucho donde dormía de pequeño.

-Simple, dulce, suave y rojo, como tu suéter o tú cara cuando te digo lo bonito que eres-Respondió mientras colgaba su abrigo junto al mío, quedando solo con su camisa azul que estaba arremangada hasta el codo dejando ver sus antebrazos gruesos.

-Eh… ¿Quieres café?-Intente cambiar el tema antes de abochornarme, y algo que sabía era que le gustaba el café, así que fui directo a la decisión más segura.

-Bueno, uno doble si eres tan amable-Me dio una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a deambular por la casa viendo la decoración.

-Si quieres puedes encender el televisor, el control esta sobre la encimera-Fui directo a la cocina a preparar el café doble de Zeus y uno con leche para mí.

A sabiendas de que Zeus no estaba observando, ya que una pared separa la cocina del salón, comencé a preparar las bebidas con magia. Saqué la varita de mi bota, que desde que tengo botas altas es donde la guardo, y comencé a hacer café. Me demoré, obviamente, muy poco y para hacer algo de tiempo, ya que Zeus sospecharía sobre lo rápido que hierve el agua, comencé a rebuscar entre los muebles para ver si tenía algo para comer, terminé por servir unas galletas de chocolate y otras de mantequilla.

-¿Me ayudarías con el café? ¿Por favor Zeus?-No podría llevar todo sin que se me cayera el café. Tenía las tasas en una bandeja y las galletas en otra.

Zeus apareció por la puerta sonriendo y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más al verme, rió con suavidad y se me quedó viendo sin ayudarme, simplemente parado con una mano en la barbilla mientas me miraba.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No piensas ayudarme?-Se acercó hasta mí, bien cerca, podía sentir su aliento-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Eres una ternura-Susurró y me dio un suave beso en los labios, cortito. Tomo la bandeja que tenía en mis manos y se fue, así nada más. Me quedé un rato pasmado, rojo como tomate y muy avergonzado-¿No vienes bebé?

¡Lo que tú quieras Daddy! No lo dije pero lo pensé y ¡Joder que lo pensé!

* * *

Dije que lo publicaría el fin de semana y voy y lo publico el lunes Ah...¡Soy un desastre! ;-;

¡Lo siento tanto! No cumplí con el plazo y además el capítulo es cortito:((

Mi madres se enfermó y el día que tenía pensado escribir no pude hacerlo, porque, obviamente, debía cuidarla ¡Igualmente lo siento!

Agregué éstos signos de separación [...] para indicar que pasó un lapsus de tiempo, espero no les moleste, si les impide la lectura no se queden callados y díganmelo, para quitarlos y que no les incomode.

Espero les guste el capítulo Besitos c:


	4. Hace estragos con mi cuerpo

**_Por cierto la increíble historia de Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenece a Rick Riordan y la maravillosa e inimitable historia de Harry Potter (y sus personajes) de Jk. Rowling._**

* * *

Veo tierra otra vez.

Ahora que lo pienso no entiendo cómo es que no me he muerto de frío o inanición, para ser justos tampoco entiendo cómo es que un ave me está llevando hasta Estados Unidos en tan poco tiempo, ni cómo me puede levantar y por cierto las águilas doradas no están literalmente hechas de oro, ni son tan grandes ¡Además el olimpo no debería existir! ¡¿He mencionado la parte de que los Dioses mitológicos deberían ser eso exactamente, mitos?! Y… Da igual, no entiendo nada de esto.

[…]

Recuerdo haber estado en la cocina y cinco minutos después estar sentado al lado de Zeus viendo una película. Fue rápido, una cosa llevo a la otra, nos sentamos a beber nuestros cafés juntos, luego encendimos la televisión y por último Zeus decidió que no había nada bueno que ver, así que me preguntó si tenía alguna película. Terminamos viendo Hércules de Disney, mientras tomábamos café y comíamos galletas.

-Quizás tus padres te pusieron Zeus porque les gustaba las películas de Disney, y no por la mitología griega-Dije riendo. Me gustan mucho las películas animadas, tengo mi propia pequeña colección y hay un gran lugar especial para todas las pelis de dichosa empresa.

-Creo que la película salió mucho después de que yo naciera bebé-Una risa gruesa brotó de su garganta. Me reí a la vez que me avergonzaba por no haber pensado antes de hablar, yo sabía bien que la película había salido alrededor de los 90 y que obviamente Zeus era posterior a esto.

Era notorio que, aunque guapísimo, Zeus ya tenía más de cuarenta años, según mi percepción desde unos cuarenta y cinco hasta máximo unos cincuenta. Tenía canas y se le hacían arrugas en los costados de los ojos, pero me gustaba lo varonil que se veía, su masculinidad desbordaba cuando hablaba o reía, su aroma era exquisito y su cuerpo era musculoso, grande, de espalda ancha. Me volvía y, francamente, me sigue volviendo loco.

-Lo siento-Reí por la vergüenza, para luego avergonzarme más al sentir como el brazo de Zeus pasaba por detrás de mi cabeza de forma indiferente. Le miré para intentar recibir una respuesta por el acto, pero en vez de responderme me sonrió con galantería, para luego estirarse a recoger su taza de café. No le dije nada, porque me gustaba la sensación, me gustaba sentirme pequeñito a su lado, protegido.

-Me gusta esta película, aunque sea un poco inexacta-Agregó después de beber su café. Reímos a la vez, entendía bien a lo que se refería, no era ignorante en el tema de la mitología, sabía bien lo distinta que era la historia original de la película animada.

-Obviamente debe ser distinta, se supone que es una película para niños, no pueden ir y decirte que realmente Hera intento matar a Hércules enviándole serpientes o que realmente al final Hércules muere de una forma nada bonita, sería un poco traumático ¿No crees?-Mientras hablaba la mano de Zeus, que tenía apoyada sobre mis hombros, comenzó acariciar mi mejilla y cabello con suavidad.

-Tienes razón-Susurró cerca de mi oído, por un momento sentí que lo decía por decir y que no me había prestado atención en nada de lo que decía, pero su mano libre comenzó a rozar mi muslo y olvide completamente todo, hasta como respirar. Por otra parte yo no me resistía ni un poquito y como si mis piernas lo supieran se comenzaron a separar casi por inercia. En ese momento entendí el nivel de estragos que este hombre puede hacer con mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermoso-hablaba besando mi cuello con lentitud provocándome escalofríos, suspiré y me estiré para cederle más espacio donde besar porque la sensación me fascinaba-Estoy seguro que si los residentes de la Grecia antigua pudieran verte, te considerarían un Dios

-Joder, Zeus…-Sus pequeños besos pasaron a ser lametones, y de lametones a mordidas, dejándome marcas rojizas en la piel. Cuando se divirtió lo suficiente con mi cuello pasó a mi oído, mordía mi lóbulo y pasaba su lengua por toda mi oreja, provocaba unos ruidos muy obscenos que, para mi vergüenza, me excitaban muchísimo y estoy seguro que Zeus estaba enterado, más que nada porque yo no podía parar de jadear y soltar uno que otro gemido suave.

-Te fascina ¿No es así?-Susurró mientras daba besos suaves, de mariposa, justo debajo de mi oreja. Su mano estaba cada vez más cerca de mi entrepierna, no iba directamente, lo hacía con burla y ¡Joder! ¡Me fascinaba!-Bebé bonito, haciéndose el difícil, cuando realmente lo único que quiere es que le toque ¿No es así?

-Mmh… sí-Escuché su risa contra mi cuello, sus besos se desviaron hasta mi clavícula y su mano comenzó a abrir mi pantalón y fue ahí cuando me puse nervioso, cuando mi cerebro sacudió esa niebla densa que provocaba que no pudiera pensar con claridad, cuando me asusté-Zeus, e-espera ¡Zeus!

-¿Ahora qué?-Me miró frustrado, pero aun así se detuvo y quito su mano de mi pantalón.

-No quiero ha-hacer esto-Me entró el pánico, me acobardé tal y como había pasado con otros chicos. Simplemente no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba todo.

-¿Por qué? Vamos bebé, sé que quieres-Acarició mi mejilla y pasó su mano por mi cintura, se acercó y me besó. Fue el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida, nada parecido al que me había robado en el baño o en la cocina, o los besos sin sabor que compartía con Ginny. Esto era distinto a todo lo que había probado, su boca se comía la mía, mordía mi labio y jugueteaba con su lengua, la paseaba con total libertad por mis dientes, rosando mi propia lengua lo que me provocaba escalofríos, me hacía gemir y mis caderas reaccionaban a mi excitación, quisiera o no, mi cuerpo obedecía al tacto de Zeus-Tu cuerpo no puede mentirme mi amor.

-Zeus-Fue un gemido, porque aunque quería decirle que parara, no podía pensar otra cosa que su nombre. Sus manos estaban debajo de mi suéter y sus dedos acariciaban mi columna, era como sentir una electricidad desde la punta de los pies hasta la última de mis pestañas-Por favor Zeus, no quiero-no sé de donde salió esa fuerza de voluntad, porque no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para pararme sin que mis piernas parecieran hechas de lana, pero como si mi cerebro hubiera tomado conciencia propia hablé sin siquiera titubear.

-Está bien, no te obligaré-Saco sus manos de debajo de mi suéter y para mi vergüenza, lo detuve. Fue sin querer, mi brazo se movió solo, me retracte enseguida. Dejó su mano quieta y me miró como si lo estuviera entendiendo todo-Comprendo… no quieres tener sexo, por razones que al parecer no me quieres decir, pero quieres que te toque, que te mime ¿Es eso bebé?

-No-Susurré bajito, sin mirarlo y haciendo puchero.

Me sonrió, me besó con suavidad y por último me abrazó, tapando mi cuerpo completamente con su ancha espalda, cerré mis ojos y dejé mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Sentía mis mejillas arder, su olor me embelesaba, me embriagaba. Sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda como lo estaba haciendo antes, pasando sus dedos callosos por mi columna.

Me estaba quedando dormido, sus mimos y caricias me llevaban a las nubes, hasta que mi celular vibro con fuerza, me exalte sin ser de captar de dónde provenía la vibración, hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción de rock alternativo que conocí hace poco, que tiene una letra depresiva y un ritmo lento pero pegadizo, me enamoró desde que la escuché y decidí en seguida ponerla como tono de llamada en mi celular-Debe s-ser Hermione…

-¿Hermione?-Su mirada fue de confusión mezclada con algo que no supe descifrar-Creí que eras gay…

-¿Eh?-Me costó un poco saber a qué se refería, estaba algo somnoliento, realmente estuve a punto de caer rendido antes Morfeo-… ¡Oh! ¡No! Hermione es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga para ser exactos y debo contestarle, con permiso.

Su mirada fue de duda, al parecer no me creía.

Me puse de pie para contestar por costumbre, pero no me fui de la habitación como para darle a entender a Zeus que no me molestaba que me escuchara. Ni si quiera sé porque intentaba darle "explicaciones" si realmente no éramos nada.

-¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Hola?!-Antes de contestar tenía los nervios de punta, sabía bien que Hermione me podía estar llamando para darme dos noticias; Ron había estado bien con lo del bebé o por otro lado, Ron no había aceptado lo del bebé. Pero al escuchar su voz en seguida me tranquilice sonaba alegre y entusiasmada-¡Adivina que!

-¡¿Qué?!-Acepto que soy un poco impaciente y los "Adivina" o los "Espera un minuto" me ponen en modo estrés máximo.

-Lo acepto y además…-Hizo una pausa corta y jodidamente molesta que me puso de los nervios, y comencé a mover el pie en modo tic-¡Me pidió matrimonio!

-¿Ah?... Espera ¡¿Qué?!-Fueron cinco segundos en los que mi cerebro estaba procesando que carajos acababa de escuchar.

-¡Ron me pidió matrimonio! ¡Nos vamos a casar!-Podría haber preguntado otra vez "¿Qué?" era un poquito ¡muy! Sorpresivo. Les había costado más de siete años decidirse a confesar sus sentimientos, y pasa un año de esto y ¡BAM! Van a casarse y tener un hijo, así nada más, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¡Dios mío Hermione! ¡Te felicito! Supongo que seré el padrino ¿No es así? Porque te juro que si no lo soy te pongo una demanda, mínimo-Escuché su risa desde el otro lado del teléfono, a la vez que voltee al escuchar el mullido del sillón sonar, Zeus me miraba con una suave sonrisa mientras recogía los platos y las tazas para ir, como supuse, a dejarlas a la cocina. Le susurré un suave "Gracias" y éste me guiño un ojo, ya no se veía molesto.

-Obviamente serás el padrino además…-Corto la frase a la mitad, pero comenzó a hablar antes de que alcanzara a preguntar cualquier cosa-¿Estas con alguien?

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué preguntas?-Respondí demasiado rápido hasta para mi gusto y para empeorar sentí como los brazos de Zeus se empezaban a enlazar sobre mi torso y su pecho firme se posaba sobre mi espalda, para luego besar con tanta suavidad y exquisitez mi cuello, que hice un esfuerzo indescriptible para intentar no soltar un jadeo o gemido.

-Harry…-Dijo en tono de advertencia "ya dime la verdad de una buena vez, a mí no me puedes engañar." Lo peor es que se me escapo un jadeo, ya que el imbécil que me estaba besando el cuello, comenzó a succionar y morderme, a la vez que acariciaba mi torso con sus manos directamente sobre mi piel y todo eso junto sin soltar un mínimo jadeo, para mí, es imposible-¡Harry! No me digas que estas teniendo sexo con alguien mientras hablas conmigo, porque te juro que…

-¡Claro que no! ¡P-por favor Hermione!-Sentía mis mejillas arder y antes de que Hermione hablara, y créeme lo iba a hacer, Zeus me quitó mi teléfono, para comenzar a hablar él con una voz más grave de lo normal, y déjame decir que eso ya es mucho.

-Señorita, el señor Harry Potter tiene unos asuntos importantes que atender con mi persona, el cual implica una cama. Le pido amablemente que se comunique con el Sr. Potter después de que estos asuntos tan significativos se hayan terminado, con mis mayores deseos me despido-Y corto. Me quede en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que entendí todo lo que le había dicho Zeus a Hermione y lo que esto implicaba.

-¡ZEUS!-

* * *

 _ **¡Nuevo capítulo! y sé lo mucho que me demoré, me enferme y estoy en etapa de pruebas, esta semana, por ejemplo, tengo tres pruebas de distintas materias y debo estudiar para todas. Igualmente sé que esto no debería ser escusa, así que lo siento mucho.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, quizás el otro capítulo también llegue algo tarde pero llegará.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Besitos.**_


End file.
